


Remus, Come Down (From Your Staten Island Roof)

by Nyctae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Dialogue Heavy, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Rated T for swearing, Unhappy Ending, past Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: Remus stared dumbfounded at the screen; Logan was calling him."It's been months.""I think you know why.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Remus, Come Down (From Your Staten Island Roof)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired/stolen from ["Achilles Come Down"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_V76Dm42bY%20rel=) by Gangs of Youth

Remus abruptly stopped dancing and growled when the music on his phone stopped, the annoying default ringtone filling the air. He dropped the cup and sponge into the sink, wiping his dripping hands onto his pants.

“Who’s it going to be this time? Senator Assdick needing my vote or my invisible car’s insurance is gone?” he grumbled as he stomped over to his phone. He stared dumbfounded at the screen: “Incoming call from ‘Whale Dick.’”

* * *

_Roman’s shitty phone speaker, forgotten on some mantle, played a series of clashing songs at max volume. The plate covered coffee table pushed to the side as Roman, Virgil, Remus, and Patton danced and sang to the music._

_“Dance with us!” cried Remus, glancing over at Janus and Logan, who remained seated on the couch._

_"I think I’ll pass. What about you?” Janus asked Logan with a smirk._

_"I will too.”_

_“Boo hiss! Dibs on dancing with Patton then, dork!”_

_Remus grabbed Patton’s hand as they sloppily waltzed around the living room._

_Logan interrupted the dance with a critique; “I don’t believe that classic rock is the appropriate music for a waltz.”_

_"Sorry, people who don’t dance don’t get an opinion on the music or dancing,” Roman stated with a nonchalant shrug, grabbing Virgil’s hand and twirling him._

_"Bullshit, you just made that rule.”_

_"Still a rule. Dance with us if you want opinions, Jannie.”_

* * *

Remus pushed the green button on his phone. “Hey.”

“Hello, Remus.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. We just… haven’t talked in a while.”

Remus sighed and nodded, walking over to and flopping onto his bed. “No, we really haven’t. So how’s college? Still doing what your parents want?”

“Well, I didn’t say no to pursuing an engineering degree—”

“But you didn’t fucking want to either,” argued Remus.

“You aren’t wrong, but I can’t just go against what they want. They might give me some financial help.”

“Might,” he repeated.

Logan let out a heavy sigh before warning, “Remus, don’t start this now.”

“But—! Ugh, fine, sorry.”

“Have you heard from anyone else recently?”

* * *

_“6!”_

_“5!”_

_“4!”_

_"3!”_

_“2!”_

_“1!”_

_“Happy New Years!” the six shouted in unison, downing their drinks_.

_“God, I love you guys,” Roman declared, leading to everyone else sharing similar sentiments._

_Remus refilled his cup and murmured between gulps, “We better do this again next year!”_

_“Of course we will! Spending New Year’s with friends is the best!”_

_“Family,” Patton corrected._

_Roman nodded and clasped Patton’s shoulder. “Right. We’re never leaving each other.”_

* * *

“I sent some memes to Virge if that counts but not really,” Remus answered.

“What about Janus?”

“We broke up a while ago, Lo.”

“I know, but I thought you two ended quite amicably.”

“We did, but it’s still pretty awkward to talk to someone you broke up with. Like it’s weird to be like ‘hey dude who’s seen my dick, what’s up? I’m an alcoholic now, what about you?’”

“I thought you said you were going to ‘try being sober for once in my goddamn life?’”

“And I also said I wouldn’t drink fruit scented shampoos to see if they tasted like the fruit.”

Remus could practically see Logan’s face morph into disappointment as he processed that. “Remus...”

“Fun fact, they don’t.”

“That’s because they’re not flavoured.”

“Oh whatever,” Remus dismissed. “So, have you talked to anyone?”

“Patton and I call each other occasionally.”

* * *

_“Be careful!” Patton exclaimed as an apprehensive warning, watching Roman and Remus swing higher and higher._

_“They’ll be fine, Pat,” Virgil said, lying down in the grass next to him. “Come look at the stars.”_

_Patton smiled and flopped down, staring upwards. “Someday, we should go camping! You can see so many more stars.”_

_“Think you finally found something even Logan and Janus would be on board with.”_

_The chains rattled as Roman jumped off the swing, followed by Remus. The former lied down next to his boyfriend. “What are we doing?”_

_"Camping!” Patton suggested excitedly.”_

_"Mmm, good idea, Pat. We’ll go in summer.”_

* * *

“How is he?”

"School’s been rough for him.”

“Like academically or everything else?”

“Just academically. He’s already made many friends and is always busy with them now.”

“Good for him,” Remus mumbled, standing to start pacing around his apartment.

“Has Virgil said how he’s doing?”

“He's back at home. He dropped out and hasn't talked to anyone else.”

“You sound bitter.”

* * *

_Remus stuck his head out of the window against Patton’s protests, letting the wind blow violently against his face. It was deafeningly loud, yet Virgil and Roman’s rendition of Panic! at the Disco still reached his ears._

_His ears rang when he finally put his head back inside. “So where are we going?”_

_Roman shrugged as he braked at a four-way stop. “Who knows? Left, right, or straight?”_

_“Let’s go on the freeway,” suggested Virgil._

_“Right, it is.” Roman grinned as the car lurched towards the ramp._

* * *

“No shit I do, Logan.”

“I heard you transferred schools.”

“Yep. It’s fine I guess. Same shit, different place.” Remus grabbed a pencil to fiddle with as he talked and paced.

“Was it because of Janus?”

“Oh God, not you too. No, it wasn’t. I just didn’t like it there.”

“Alright, I’m sorry if I hit a figurative nerve. Have you talked to your brother?”

Remus huffed angrily, “What the fuck do you think?”

“Well, he is your brother—”

“And he fucking ran away to Seattle and just decided to never fucking come back!”

“Didn’t you do the same?”

“What?”

“You moved to New York City.”

“I transferred schools! I at least still come home during breaks to see my family!”

“Well, I’m guessing he has found a life and friends there,” Logan said all too casually.

Remus snapped, “We’re his friends! Hell, I’m his fucking brother!”

“He might have felt uncomfortable considering the whole breakup between him and Virgil and the... situation with Janus and their fight.”

* * *

_“How fucking dare you! How fucking dare you, Roman!”_

_Janus’ yells caused the rest of the group to turn towards the altercation._

_"Look, we can talk about this another time.”_

_“Oh fuck off!”_

_“Hey, let’s calm down, kiddos,” Patton murmured as he slowly approached._

_“No! Fuck you, Roman! Fuck you! Never fucking talk to me again!”_

_Janus stalked off to his car and drove away while Roman began his trek home; neither saying anything to the other three._

* * *

“That’s not our fucking faults! We still spent time with all of them equally after that, and now we’re still all fucked!”

“It was bound to happen at one point or another.”

The pencil suddenly snapped; Remus threw it to the ground, and for good measure, kicked his bed frame.

“It fucking wasn’t! We were supposed to go camping last summer and hang out or at least fucking talk! We weren’t supposed to just stop being friends!”

“We can’t change the past, Remus. It happened, and we’re all at fault.”

“It’s not fair.”

“You seem angry.”

“I’m as peachy as the juicy ass emoji.”

“I’m not going to ask. I have an exam to study for, but we’ll call again sometime, okay?”

* * *

_“Anyone’s parents not home? The aura’s a little tense ‘round here,” Remus said, jumping down from where he was sitting on the monkey bars._

_“I… I think I might just go home for the night. See you around.” Patton forced a smile and waved as he walked towards his car._

_Logan gave a quick goodbye, leaving Remus alone on the playground._

_Eventually, he left. The bouncy, rubbery turf replaced by cracked asphalt under his feet. Before it went out of his sight, he glanced back at the park._

_It was empty._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was more or less a vent fic because I've got some feelings to work through.  
> If you enjoyed, read my other Sanders Sides works or check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)!


End file.
